


Fase dispersa

by Daphnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, British!AU, Crack!Pairing, F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnis/pseuds/Daphnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>British!AU. <br/>Theon Greyjoy cerca di perdersi (forse per ritrovare se stesso). Cersei sopperisce alla lontananza di Jaime come può.</p>
<p>« Sono infelice anche io ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fase dispersa

**Titolo:** Fase dispersa

**Fandom:** Il Trono di Spade/Game of Thrones

**Personaggi/Pairing(s):**  Cersei Lannister, Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy. Principalmente Cersei/Theon, con accenni di Robb/Theon e Cersei/Jaime.

**Warnings:**  Angst, British!AU, Linguaggio, Slash solo accennato

**Rating:** Arancione

**Disclaimer** : Niente di mio – a tal proposito, avrei qualcosa da dire al caro Martin riguardo al trattamento che ha riservato (e che di conseguenza riservano anche i produttori della serie tv) a due o tre personaggi. 

**Note:** Essendo un'AU, non aspettatevi cavalieri e tornei: l'ambientazione è decisamente diversa da quella del telefilm! Non ho proprio idea di come io mi sia ritrovata a scrivere sulla coppia centrale della one-shot, visto che Cersei mi sta alquanto sulle scatole e che si tratta di un pairing sostanzialmente impossibile.

Piccolo appunto sul personaggio di Marissa Frey, anche se compare solo di striscio. Il nome non è inventato di sana pianta, ma ho scelto una Frey a caso sulla lista. Si può considerare alla stregua di un OC.

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

**Fase dispersa**

 

 

 

 

“Dicono che Baratheon abbia più corna di un cervo,” mormora Theon, mentre il sudore gli si asciuga addosso fra le lenzuola spiegazzate. 

Tiene le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e giace così, senza pudore, la pelle nuda contro il letto sfatto.

Cersei gli lancia un'occhiata sprezzante, come se fino a poco fa non fosse stata a gemere sotto di lui, implorandolo con rochi ansiti. “Non è affar tuo,” replica gelidamente, con il tono distaccato di una regina.

Theon schiude le labbra in un sorriso pigro. Non si è mai lasciato intimorire dal suo atteggiamento: perché dovrebbe cominciare proprio adesso? 

“Dicono che te la fai con tuo fratello,” riprende sullo stesso tono, facendo eco a se stesso.

Sulla pelle traslucida del collo di Cersei si allarga un velo di rossore. Theon capisce che si tratta di rabbia, non di vergogna. Soprattutto perché gli occhi di lei lo trafiggono come frecce. “Menzogne.”  
Scrolla le spalle. 

“Fa nulla. Non è affar mio, dopotutto.”

Cersei si limita a gettargli uno sguardo pastoso, a metà fra la stizza e il languore. Dietro alle palpebre di Theon si ricompone un'immagine di lei come l'ha vista pochi minuti fa, con il collo bianco inarcato e le labbra rosse schiuse in un gemito più forte degli altri. È come un'istantanea fotografica maledettamente intensa, dai colori violenti e i contorni sfocati. 

Poi Cersei parla di nuovo e quell'immagine sembra disgregarsi dietro ai suoi occhi, sostituita da quella attuale. Lei è appoggiata alla testiera del letto, semicoperta dalle lenzuola. Le curve del suo corpo maturo premono sul sottile tessuto bianco; gli occhi sono bistrati di trucco e i capelli d'oro scuro scomposti sulle spalle. 

“Dovresti andartene.” Il suo tono è imperioso, al solito.

Theon sorride di nuovo. “Cosa c'è, hai paura che tuo fratello ci scopra?”

“Jaime non c'entra niente,” replica Cersei, secca. “Robert potrebbe tornare da un momento all'altro.”

Questa volta Theon ride. Scoppia in una risata profonda, rovesciando la testa all'indietro sul cuscino di Robert Baratheon. 

“Non dire sciocchezze.” Ribatte, derisorio. “Adesso è con Ned Stark, dall'altra parte di Londra. Non tornerà prima di stasera.”

“Robert odia quelle riunioni.” La voce di Cersei è sferzante. “Torna sempre prima del previsto.”

“Non se Ned gli promette un goccetto,” la sfotte Theon. “Sono soci nella Westeros Company. Serve la firma di entrambi per qualsiasi cosa.”

Le labbra di Cersei si stringono fin quasi a scomparire. “Non ho bisogno che tu me lo dica.”

“Giusto,” conviene Theon. “Sei sua moglie, dopotutto. Conoscerai le sue abitudini.”

Forse ha osato troppo, questa volta. Lo capisce dallo sguardo di Cersei Lannister, dall'odio emanato dai suoi occhi. 

“Ti stai prendendo troppe libertà, ragazzino.”

“Non ti sembravo tanto ragazzino mentre ti facevi scopare.”

“ _Vattene_.”

“Gemevi, Cersei. Mi volevi. Mi vuoi ancora.”

“Ti ho detto di andartene.”

Theon distende le labbra nell'ultimo sorriso che concederà a Cersei per quel giorno. “D'accordo.”

Si alza dal letto con calma e attraversa nudo la camera per recuperare i propri vestiti, consapevole di avere lo sguardo di lei addosso. 

Si riveste lentamente, sentendo sulla propria pelle l'odore di Cersei. Generalmente non è una cosa che gli piace granché – preferisce sapere solo di se stesso – ma per qualche motivo questa volta gli dà uno strano senso di trionfo. Il suo sudore si è mischiato a quello di Cersei, in queste confuse ore pomeridiane. Quando lui avrà abbandonato quella stanza, lei avvicinerà le braccia al naso e riconoscerà su di sé l'odore di Theon Greyjoy. 

È riuscito a farla sotto il naso a entrambi – Jaime Lannister e Robert Baratheon.

Beh, non proprio sotto il naso, visto che Lannister adesso si trova oltreoceano, ma c'è andato davvero molto vicino.

Mentre sta riallacciando gli ultimi bottoni della camicia, torna a voltarsi in direzione di Cersei. Lo sguardo di lei è perso nel vuoto, da qualche parte fra le lenzuola, sfilacciato dalle sue lunghe ciglia, più scure dei capelli.

Gli zigomi sono macchiati di trucco e le labbra socchiuse. 

Theon prova un curioso senso di fastidio, frammisto al desiderio di premerla contro il materasso e ricominciare tutto da capo.

“Ciao, Cersei.”

Lei alza lo sguardo su Theon. “Ciao.”

“Ci vediamo presto.” Le strappa la promessa prima di attendere una risposta, senza crederci più di tanto. 

Allora se ne va senza voltarsi più, lontano dalla stanza di Robert Baratheon. Percorre al contrario il dedalo di corridoi, fino alla porta secondaria di Villa Rossa. È di nuovo in strada: una leggera pioggerella accarezza le vie londinesi, sfiorando il suo volto. 

Theon non trattiene un sorriso quasi amaro mentre si allontana a lunghi passi, senza smettere di pensare:  _Mi sono appena scopato Cersei Lannister_.

 

 

_Un mese prima_

 

 

Il fumo denso dello spinello fuoriesce dalle labbra socchiuse di Robb, prima di essere riassorbito dal cielo grigio alle loro spalle. 

Robb si gratta il collo e sembra imbarazzato, come ogni volta che si ritrova a fare qualcosa che il suo senso morale in teoria condannerebbe. Theon alza gli occhi al cielo, prima di prendergli lo spinello di mano senza tanti complimenti e tirare una boccata avida. 

Come sempre, lo sguardo di Robb luccica, a metà fra l'eccitazione e un profondo rammarico. 

A Theon piace quell'angolo del parco di Villa Inverno. Sono passati una decina d'anni dal giorno lontano in cui gli Stark hanno deciso di accoglierlo in casa loro, ma quel punto del giardino rimane sempre la cosa più simile al suo posto preferito. 

Lui e Robb si sono rifugiati sempre lì, fin da bambini. Anche Jon Snow li accompagna, solitamente, ma Theon è felice che adesso non ci sia.

Non lo ammetterebbe mai se non fosse sotto l'influsso dell'erba, ma gli piace anche avere Robb tutto per sé.

D'improvviso, dei passi frusciano sull'erba, oltre i cespugli che li nascondono alla vista. 

Theon riconosce subito l'andatura controllata ed esitante di Sansa, che schizzinosa com'è presta sempre attenzione a dove mette i piedi.

“Merda,” biascica tra i denti, prima di gettare la canna nel prato e spegnerla con la punta della scarpa, mentre Robb si passa le mani sul volto, cercando di riprendersi.

“Robb?” La voce di Sansa, un pigolio da uccellino, risuona dall'altra parte. “Tu e Theon siete qui? Vi cerca papà.”

Lui ringrazia il cielo che Eddard Stark abbia mandato la figlia maggiore a cercarli, piuttosto che la minore. Sansa è troppo beneducata per farsi avanti senza dar prima un segno della propria presenza, mentre quella rompipalle di Arya non si fa di questi problemi. 

Ha notato come la ragazzina si sia rivolta solo al fratello e non a lui direttamente, per quel senso di imbarazzo che le predolescenti provano sempre nei confronti dei ragazzi più grandi di loro, se privi di stretti vincoli di parentela. Arya, invece, di solito si rivolge a lui senza problemi, il più delle volte per prenderlo a parolacce.

“Siamo qui, Sansa.” La voce di Robb è leggermente impastata, ma passabile. 

Un fruscio. La ragazzina si muove dall'altro lato del cespuglio, sposta il peso da un piede all'altro. Nervosa.

“Sbrigatevi, allora.” Deglutisce. 

“D'accordo.” Robb sembra condiscendente. Potrebbe essere altrimenti, in queste condizioni? Se lo sapesse Ned, non sarebbe per niente contento. 

Probabilmente li porterebbe lui stesso alla centrale di polizia se sorprendesse uno di loro con qualche grammo d'erba in tasca.

_E allora sarebbero cazzi._

Mentre Robb parlava, lo sguardo di Theon si è soffermato sulle sue labbra. Sono carnose e ben disegnate, della stessa identica forma di quelle di sua madre – la maggior parte dei figli di Eddard è più impronta Tully che Stark, almeno fisicamente.

Theon pensa che la bocca di Robb sia fatta per essere baciata, ma anche questa è una cosa che non ammetterebbe mai, se non fosse sotto l'influsso dell'erba.

 

 

Ned voleva ricordare loro di essere pronti con una certa puntualità, quella sera, e di comportarsi bene al party dell'azienda, nonostante lui stesso non abbia visibilmente voglia di andarci.

Theon non ha avuto difficoltà a cogliere a chi fosse indirizzato l'ultimo ammonimento. Da quando si è portato a letto la figlia di un magnate della Dorne Partners, il patrigno cerca più o meno di tenerlo sott'occhio. 

Di solito non ci riesce granché, ma Theon nel profondo ha paura di deluderlo. 

_Non sarà mai uno Stark_ , questo lo sa. Ma la disapprovazione di Eddard renderebbe tutto ancora più difficile.

 

 

 

 

Al party, come previsto, finisce per annoiarsi. Ha buttato giù troppi Martini dry perché ci sia spazio per un ennesimo e il pacchetto di sigarette nel taschino della sua giacca a quest'ora dev'essere vuoto.

Probabilmente è ubriaco. 

Ha iniziato a bere quando ha visto Robb ballare con Marissa Frey, una delle innumerevoli nipoti del vecchio Walder, che probabilmente non erediterà uno straccio del patrimonio di famiglia. È quest'ultimo dettaglio a infastidirlo: fosse ricca come una Lannister o una Tyrell, o perlomeno una primogenita della sua famiglia, potrebbe schedare la cosa come un'unione di interesse e farla finita.

Se è povera, allora a Robb interessa davvero e dietro non c'è nessuna macchinazione altrui, anche se potrebbero sempre essere stati gli stessi Frey a metterci lo zampino.

Sorride distratto, sguaiato, lieto di avere una scusa per pensare male di Marissa. 

Almeno finché non vede Robb rivolgerle un sorriso nascosto, uno di quelli che di solito riserva a lui o al massimo a Jon, il fratellastro.

Non ha più posto per un altro Martini, ma può sempre cercarsi una sigaretta.

 

 

Trova chi gliela offra sul balcone della villa in cui si svolge la festa. 

È una donna alta e sensuale, con curve disegnate che premono meravigliosamente sulla stoffa del vestito. Indossa uno Chanel color porpora e porta gioielli d'oro ai polsi e alle orecchie.

Anche i suoi capelli sembrano fatti d'oro e sono acconciati in onde ordinate, raccolte dietro la testa. Sembra arrabbiata e quasi guardinga, mentre porta la sigaretta alla bocca e soffia via il fumo fra le labbra, sospettosa pure in quel luogo dove non la può vedere nessuno.

Nessuno tranne Theon.

Lui sa chi è. Si chiama Cersei ed è la moglie del socio di Ned, Robert. Suo padre è Tywin Lannister, presidente del Lannisport Group.

Ne girano di pettegolezzi, su Cersei Lannister. Sembra che abbia svariati amanti – fra cui persino Jaime, il suo stesso gemello, che si vocifera sia stato spedito dal padre a gestire alcune imprese di famiglia in Stati Uniti proprio per questo motivo. Dicono anche che in gioventù abbia attentato alla vita di Tyrion, il suo deforme fratello minore; il Folletto – così è chiamato – non sembra averne recato danno, però, visto che adesso è in uno degli interni a scolarsi un cocktail dopo l'altro e sollazzarsi con belle donne. Di sicuro sembra star meglio lui di Cersei, in questo momento

A Theon non importa un accidente dei pettegolezzi. Non adesso che è ubriaco e disperatamente in cerca di una sigaretta.

Quella donna sembra infelice e anche lui lo è –  _Robb, maledetto Robb_.

“Hai una sigaretta?” Gli viene automatico darle del tu, nonostante Cersei Lannister abbia una ventina d'anni più di lui e modi decisamente altezzosi.

Lei gli scocca uno sguardo cupo, brumoso. Forse l'ha riconosciuto come il protetto degli Stark, chissà. 

I suoi occhi non cambiano espressione mentre gli porge un pacchetto semivuoto. Chissà perché, Theon ha l'impressione che se le sia fumate tutte nell'arco della serata.

Mentre si accende una sigaretta e tira qualche boccata,  si prende tutto il tempo per osservare la donna con calma. Lei non sembra infastidita. A dire il vero, sembra che per lei non cambi nulla che lui sia lì o meno, come se la presenza di Theon non sia degna della sua considerazione.

Theon lascia scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo, messo in evidenza dal vestito aderente. Sul suo volto maturo, dalle labbra piene e rosse, con le palpebre pesanti e uno sguardo vagamente languido – o forse solo annebbiato dall'alcool, come il suo.

“Ti è successo qualcosa?” Le parla prima ancora di riuscire a rendersene conto.

Lei inarca le sopracciglia in una smorfia di assoluto disprezzo. Cersei Lannister dev'essere una di quelle donne che possono farti sentire un dio o un grumo di fango mutando anche solo di poco il loro sguardo.

Chissà perché, gli sale una specie di eccitazione. Forse perché lo sguardo di Cersei Lannister non ha nessun effetto su di lui.

Non riesce a farlo sentire un grumo di fango – non quando Robb l'ha fatto sentire un grumo di  _sangue_  solo pochi minuti fa.

“Avanti.” La esorta, senza riuscire a tener freno alla lingua. “Non sembri contenta.”

Cersei finisce con calma di buttare fuori il fumo della boccata che ha appena tirato. È una bruma grigiastra che resta sospesa un momento davanti alla sua bocca, simile a un velo, prima di disperdersi nell'aria fredda. 

“Non credo che siano affari tuoi, ragazzino.” Le parole sono taglienti, ma – ancora – non possono ferirlo.

Le propina un sorriso sghembo. Di quelli che fanno cascare ai suoi piedi tutte le ragazzine.

Chissà se con lei funziona.

No. L'unica risposta che ottiene è uno sguardo sprezzante e uno sbuffo sarcastico, troppo simile a una risatina aspra. Le labbra di Cersei sono leggermente arricciate e le sopracciglia si inarcano.

Theon si accorge che vorrebbe la bocca di Cersei Lannister sulla propria e le sue gambe intorno al proprio corpo. Vorrebbe sentire contro il naso il suo profumo così adulto, con un lontano sentore di fumo.

 

Vorrebbe cancellarsi dalla mente l'immagine di Robb e Marissa così vicini.

 

Essere avvolto da lei e  _perdersi_ finché i contorni non diventeranno sfocati e non avrà più importanza se le cose non sono chiare.

 

 

 

“Sono infelice anche io.”

 

 

 

Da quel momento in poi, accadono una serie di incontri casuali, sempre nei luoghi e nei momenti più impensabili. Come se le loro strade continuassero a incontrarsi, per qualche gioco del destino. 

Theon sale a fumare di nascosto sul tetto della scuola, da solo. Negli ultimi tempi non riesce a stare vicino a Robb, a guardare la luce nei suoi occhi sapendo che non è lui a provocarla.

Non ammetterebbe mai di essersi innamorato di lui, neanche sotto l'influsso dell'erba.

Sul tetto, lascia salire le spirali di fumo contro il cielo di un tenue azzurro. Poi abbassa gli occhi sul cortile ghiaioso del St. Pycelle e allora la vede. Riconoscerebbe fra mille quella testa d'oro scuro, mentre viene a ritirare prima dell'orario d'uscita il figlio Joffrey. Un quattordicenne idiota e tronfio, finito dall'infermiera scolastica a seguito di una stupida rissa. 

_Alza la testa,_  si ritrova a pensare Theon.  _Se alzi la testa, almeno per una volta sarai mia._

Come se avesse percepito il suo sguardo su di lei, Cersei alza il capo e lo vede. Theon la fissa di rimando, portando la sigaretta alle labbra. Si chiede come debba apparire la propria immagine agli occhi di Cersei – una figura in piedi, stagliata contro il cielo, lontano da tutto e tutti.

Pochi istanti dopo, quel pensiero non gli piace. Ha il sapore di una desolazione profonda e di un'estrema solitudine. Si chiede cosa mai ci sia nella propria vita per farlo sentire così inadeguato, negli ultimi tempi.

Si chiede se lei l'abbia riconosciuto.

 

Un giorno la vede riflessa nella vetrina di un negozio, ma quando si volta per cercarla con lo sguardo, non la trova più. Rimane lì a osservare il proprio riflesso pallido, con l'uniforme scolastica indosso e una sigaretta tra le dita.

Gli sembra che al suo fianco manchi qualcosa – forse Robb.

 

In un'altra occasione, gli sembra di intravvederla fra i passeggeri di un treno in partenza a King's Cross. A spintoni sulla banchina affollata, insegue il treno finché non si accorge di averla solo immaginata.

 

 

Vorrebbe parlare con Robb del filo invisibile che sembra legarlo a Cersei Lannister, ma sa che farebbe troppo male. La disapprovazione che leggerebbe nei suoi occhi sarebbe lo specchio di una pura preoccupazione per qualcuno a cui vuol bene come un fratello. Theon sa che finirebbe per ingannarsi, per ricercare negli occhi dell'altro qualcosa di diverso – più simile a gelosia.

Ma non lo ammetterebbe mai, neanche sotto l'influsso dell'erba.

 

 

 

Un giorno, da qualche parte dentro di sé, capisce che deve smettere di cercare Cersei Lannister. Sarà lei a fermarlo nel momento giusto.

Cosi è. Cersei gli viene incontro in una sera di tarda primavera, proprio quando Theon ha smesso di pensare a lei. La luce aranciata del tramonto orla di barbagli fulgenti i suoi capelli biondi e le sue labbra piene sono come sempre contratte in una smorfia di perenne disprezzo.

Lui pensa che vorrebbe sentire sulla pelle respiri ansanti da quelle labbra così sprezzanti. Vorrebbe vedere il suo volto attraverso un velo di piacere e di sudore. È un'immagine piacevole, che – almeno temporaneamente – gli permette di scacciare quella di Robb e dei fili tra di loro, che sembrano essere stati recisi.

Resta immobile lì dove si trova, aspettando che lei lo raggiunga.

L'espressione sul volto di Cersei è stizzita, esasperata. “Vuoi smetterla di seguirmi? Devo denunciarti per stalking?”

Theon se l'aspettava. “Veramente sei stata tu a venirmi incontro.”

“Questo non significa niente. E dovresti parlarmi con più rispetto, ragazzino.”

“Di cosa?” Conosce già le parole che deve pronunciare, come se fossero state sempre lì. “Del tuo matrimonio infelice?”

Per un momento, pensa che Cersei stia per tirargli uno schiaffo. I suoi occhi si incendiano, ma lui le afferra il polso. “Aspetta. Sono infelice anche io.”

 

Non è la prima volta che le rivolge quella frase.

 

Dall'espressione della donna, capisce che anche lei ricorda.

 

 

 

Nella settimana che segue, si incontrano spesso.

Cersei lo tratta sempre con malgrazia e superiorità, comportandosi come se stare con lui fosse l'ultima cosa che vuole. A Theon non importa – amare Robb l'ha reso impermeabile. D'altronde, se Cersei vuole mostrarsi irritata da un obbligo che si è assegnata da sé, faccia pure. 

Non parlano granché. Lei è troppo impegnata a cercare di farlo sentire alla stregua di una pozzanghera per sprecarsi in confidenze.

Theon pensa che sia più antipatica ogni giorno che passa, ma si sente comunque irresistibilmente attratto da lei, da quella sua aria così odiosamente infelice, nostalgica.

“Ti manca tuo fratello.”

_Il tuo amante._

“Ti ho già detto che non è affar tuo.”

“Non era una domanda, Cersei.”

 

_Sono infelice anche io._

 

 

Sette giorni dopo, a circa un mese dal loro incontro alla festa, Cersei gli comunica di essere stufa. Theon deve smetterla di seguirla ovunque.  _Non deve permettersi_.

Per tutta risposta, Theon si permette di baciarla. 

È proprio come l'ha immaginato. Il profumo di Cersei è frammisto all'odore del fumo. Le sue labbra sono morbide e implacabili. Le sue mani nervose gli artigliano il colletto della camicia.

 

Non è Robb, ma è anche l'unica persona che potrebbe baciare al posto suo, ora come ora.

 

 

Chissà come, finiscono nel dedalo dei corridoi di Villa Rossa. 

Finiscono nella camera matrimoniale di Cersei e Robert Baratheon, a spingersi a vicenda contro le pareti, strapparsi di dosso i vestiti, rotolarsi fra le lenzuola quasi con rabbia.

Per Theon è tutto confuso, febbrile. 

I bordi di ciò che lo circonda prendono una forma indistinta. Non riesce più a capire quale sia il confine fra il suo corpo e quello di Cersei.

 

Tutto si esaurisce così come è cominciato, con Cersei che rovescia la testa all'indietro e artiglia con le dita le spalle di Theon.

Rimangono a lungo distesi l'uno al fianco dell'altra, un posacenere in mezzo a loro sulle lenzuola stropicciate. 

 

Non condividono nessuna sigaretta. Il fumo di entrambi sale in lente spirali fino al soffitto e Theon non sa bene come si sente – se malissimo o come un dio.

 

“Dicono che Baratheon abbia più corna di un cervo.”

 

Cersei lo guarda sprezzante.

“Non è affar tuo.”

Resta in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a lei.“Dicono che te la fai con tuo fratello.”

“Menzogne.”  
Theon è certo che non lo siano. Si intuisce da come lo sguardo di Cersei si è animato, pensando a Jaime. 

 

Non gli importa. Probabilmente anche il suo sguardo si anima, quando pensa a Robb.

 

“Fa nulla. Non è affar mio, dopotutto.”

Vorrebbe premerla di nuovo sulle lenzuola e perdersi ancora in lei, anche se è consapevole che non accadrà più.

 

Sa che non le darà più neanche un ultimo bacio.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
